This Machine
You may be looking for The Machine, the third level of Sonic Spinball. "This Machine" is the theme for Team Dark in Sonic Heroes. It is performed by Julien-K. This song is also sung from Shadow's point of view. Lyrics ::A shadow of myself, just who am I? ::Scan horizons ::A tragic mystery ::You could've left me here, sealed inside the pod ::No one would ever know ::The Chaos Control ::My true identity ::The power that is me ::We all danced in fire ::Trapped in this machine ::Don't know how long we've waited ::As the Eggman's watching ::We all danced in fire ::Looking through a screen ::Don't know how long we've waited ::As the Eggman watches ::With Rouge in the fight - electric vibes ::Change surroundings ::A jewel in history ::A treasure disappears - as she goes ::Miss her as we look away - and no one knows ::This power is a key ::This power changes me ::We all danced in fire ::Trapped in this machine ::Don't know how long we've waited ::As the Eggman's watching ::We all danced in fire ::Looking through the screen ::Don't know how long we've waited ::As the Eggman watches ::Chaos Control ::Chaos ::Chaos ::Chaos ::Chaos ::Chaos Control ::Chaos Control ::Chaos ::Chaos ::Chaos ::Chaos ::Chaos Control ::E-123 ::You didn't know - now I'm going to show you ::The power that is me ::You tried to take me down - stop the show ::Seems you've never tasted fear - loss of control ::The power lives in me ::The power that is me ::We all danced in fire ::Trapped in this machine ::Don't know how long we've waited ::As the Eggman's watching ::We all danced in fire ::Looking through the screen ::Don't know how long we've waited ::As the Eggman watches ::(ending electric noises) Connection to Team *''A shadow of myself, just who am I?'' - Shadow losing his memories. *''Scan horizons'' - Omega scanning what he sees. *''A tragic mystery ''- Shadow's supposed death at the end of Sonic Adventure 2. *''You could have left me here, sealed inside the pod'' - Rouge finding the pod and accidentally releasing Shadow from suspended animation or Eggman freeing him from suspended animation in Sonic Adventure 2 *''With Rouge in the fight, electric vibes'' - Rouge's ability to use Thunder Shoot. *''A treasure disappears, as she goes'' - Rouge being a spy and international jewel thief. *''E-123'' - E-123 Omega. *''You tried to take me down - stop the show'' - Omega trying to destroy Shadow when Rouge accidentally released him and stops the fight. *''Seems you've never tasted fear - or loss of control'' - Omega not knowing about Shadow being the Ultimate Life Form and his powers or Omega being an inorganic member, as robots are stereotypically emotionless. *''Chaos Control'' - Shadow's main ability. *''We all danced in fire'' - Omega was trying to shoot Shadow or each member of the team has been in a life threatening situation (Rouge locked in a safe as Prison Island was about to explode; Shadow falling from space back to earth; Omega being shut down by Dr. Eggman before the events of the game) *''Trapped in this machine'' - Falling into the trap of working for Eggman OR Shadow being trapped in the pod. *''The power that is me - ''Shadow being the Ultimate Lifeform and nothing could stand in his way. Music Variations Category:Sonic Heroes songs